balance
by twisteddeal
Summary: the only difference between a hero and a villain is that single choice in life...that single "snap"...and when that snap hits be prepared for the storm...bunker down and pray for that's all you'll have left.
1. Shiva

**AN:….i have nothing to say besides a slight final fantasy crossover…but not by much and ****you don't have to play the games to get it**

_Balance….in the end of order and chaos…there is only balance._

* * *

_Life was hard._

_Like really hard. _

_And I could say so many jokes to that._

_Anywho back to the present there was of course the crazy man also known as you guessed it Mizuki, o and I just got told that I was a demon container for a giant fox of evil, and he is throwing a giant fucking shuriken at me._

_Caught up good, cause this is where life gets interesting._

_Day-1 in the summoner chronicles life of Uzumaki Naruto, summoner of Shiva. _

* * *

_"Naruto what will I do to you. you manage to not only destroy a Chunnin with a lot of clones, but almost killed him then dragged your Sensei almost 5 miles to the nears hospital only to get kicked out and brought back here with the scroll in toe…."_

The council was going to have a field day with this.

He could already see the paperwork

Sighing softly he watched as Naruto left his 'punishment' if you could call it that was graduating.

It was a good thing that he didn't have to deal with any of the new Genin tomorrow…

…no instead he had to deal with their families.

So caught up in his train of thought Sarutobi god of Shinobi did not notice when a Ninja dressed in orange snuck back into his office grabbed a single piece of the forbidden scroll of sealing and rip it out then disappearing just as quickly

_"Good luck with that Naruto," _thought Sarutobi a small sly smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto smiled softly as he stared at the paper in his hand, part of the forbidden scroll of sealing he had ripped it off and stuck it in his pocket…for a very important reason of course.

_Companion f-_

The rest was worn off, but he had to assume it meant forever…it might be selfish hell it might not be a good thing at all, but…he was lonely.

And even if it was not forever he still had someone to talk to, at least for a little while.

Finishing drawing a giant circle…with his own blood he might add, he put the required items in.

_A burnt frozen leaf_

_A block of ice_

_Blood of an enemy_

_Blood of a friend_

_Blood of your own _

He grimaced as he cut himself once again to put the blood in… hopefully this would work.

And the blood from and enemy and friend, easy enough he had collected some from Iruka and Mizuki.

A frozen leaf…that was hard he had to put it in a block of ice with water.

What two birds with one stone.

Then finishing adding the items onto the paper he wrote his name in blood

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sighing softly he began to do the chant.

_"Kami I hope this works."_

_"Help the ignorant who seeks knowledge, help the one who wants to maintain balance, help me."_

* * *

The world of summons…was strange, each summon had their own little world complete with a population…but it was boring.

The summons were originally meant to maintain he balance at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing themselves…but after so many years, so few remembered, and most that did simply did not care anymore.

Only the ancient summons, the original truly cared, but they could not leave their land, not without a summoner to call them into their own world. To restore and maintain balance was their purpose.

But most did the opposite.

Shiva one of the strongest of all was sitting on top of one of the many towers in her realm…she was worried.

…significantly, she was not sure what was going on but lately a lot of the summons had been…fighting.

That was bad, if they could not keep the balance between themselves how were they ever going to keep the balance in all of the other worlds.

She curled her lip in slight disgust as she stared down at the younglings they were fighting as they usually did, might as well have been children given a new toy.

Sighing softly the air where she breathed became colder…suddenly she began to her something.

_"Help the ignorant who seeks knowledge, help the one who wants to maintain balance, help me."_

No she dismissed the thought as a found hope, no summoner existed anymore, the blood used to power the portal was long since dead….

Yet the more illogical side of her screamed to check it out.

She grew slightly frustrated as the ice around her began to become even more thick…before she forcibly calmed herself

_"Help the ignorant who seeks knowledge, help the one who wants to maintain balance, help me."_

Nope going to ignore it more then likely just her imagination yep completely her imagination no way that this could be even remotely possibly tru-

_"Help the ignorant who seeks knowledge, help the one who wants to maintain balance, help me."_

She sighed…she had to check it out…just to make sure.

Getting up she began to follow the voice…to wherever it came from.

Looking at the young fight she had to shake her head before with a sudden flash, she was gone

* * *

Naruto sighed at that looking at the full moon….it wasn't going to work…he should have know…idiot, dobe, all the names Sasuke called him daily.

Shaking his head sadly he looked at the piece of paper one more time.

Well he did have nothing to lose.

…he should just turn around go away…yet he felt compelled to say it one more time.

_"Help the ignorant who seeks knowledge, help the one who wants to maintain balance, help me."_

Gazing at the paper he began to feel…Cold?

"Why the hell is it cold it's the middle of summer, then again knowing the landlord he would do it just to spite me" mussed Naruto out loud.

"Where are your parents child?"

Snapping his head up he saw…a women.

Beauty did little to define her.

Blue skin…weird but whatever.

Blue hair…okay know taking the blue thing a bit too far.

Blue dress…like thing….okay this was getting ridicules.

And was that ice on her side…what the hell.

His luck was strange it seemed.

Naruto sighed before saying "I know you're about to get offended by what I'm about to say…but who the hell are you?"

She blinked (even her eyelids and her eyes were blue…really taking it too far) as she said_ "_Shiva, now answer the question child where are your parents?"

"Hey I'm not a child I will let you know I am fourteen almost fifteen years old thank you very much."

She smiled slightly at that, she had forgotten how important age could be to the young.

Very well then young man could you answer the question?

Naruto shrugged at that "I don't have any, never did."

Her eyes notably softened before she said "please let me see, I won't touch anything personal, just out of curiosity I've been out of date for a while."

Naruto slightly confused nodded his head affirmative as she leaned over and poked him right in the center of his head.

And everything changed

* * *

_Four things were the most prominent of emotions in his mind._

_Pain, anger, fear, and…humor. _

_His life flashed before her eyes only in bits and segments, no physical abuse besides what he did to himself when young…until he decided to laugh it off…it seemed he did it to everything._

_Betrayal, and even more hatred, and at the very end._

_A Smile and a middle finger raised in defiance and spite if nothing else._

* * *

Shiva had to whistle at that, his life had not been an easy one…but she needed to know one more thing before she decided.

"Naruto why did you summon me?"

Narutos eyes unglazed as he looked at her answering without thinking. "I…I wanted some company I know it might seem selfish…but I did…I wasn't sure what to do in order to get it….so when I saw this piece of paper detailing how to bring a companion here…I had to do it."

She smiled softly at him with some affection in her ice cold eyes.

"You have proven your worth to me Naruto Uzumaki, but like with all things if you need and want my help, my companionship you will need to pay the price."

"What price," Naruto asked seeming to expect this.

Shiva seemed slightly taken aback before speaking her voice not wavering or showing her confusion of him expecting it.

"After your death you will serve me for five years before you go to your heaven or your hell, all things depending."

Blinking a few times he said, "that doesn't seem like much all things considered but before I say yes you might want to know something."

Before she could speak he rushed it out

"Ihaveademonfoxattachedtomyso ul."

She blinked before she touched him on his head again and within seconds they were…in a sewer.

* * *

The sewer was damp as all were as she looked around she saw he influence already taking hold…she had just been close to the boy and touched him twice and already his mind was changing… almost as if he was born to be a summoner.

The murky water was frozen over was a very notable sign.

Naruto appearing next to her also surprised her, most humans could not access their mind at will.

"Sorry about this, my mind is not exactly the best." Blinking a few times she nodded once.

"Let me show you were the big ball of evil fuzz is at."

She burst into laughter at that as she followed Naruto.

Within seconds they were next to a giant cage, peering inside that cage there was a fox…asleep. Naruto shrugged a bit before saying "I've never managed to actually wake foxy up I think it's because of the seal, but I have no experiences in that."

She nodded her head. Then with an almost flash they were out of Narutos mind.

* * *

Naruto sat down recovering…he also happened to have a very large headache…and he swore that he had ice growing on his head.

"You will still be expected, tell me how long do you have until you are going to have a…Jounin-sensei I believe is the correct term."

Naruto shrugged before saying, well we have tomorrow off because of the whole entire I just graduated thing but the next day we get assigned teams.

She nodded at that before saying we don't have much time then. She slowly glowed for a few seconds until…she was a necklace?

Blinking a few times at the rather sudden transformation he picked the necklace up, a simple blue crystal with a chain wrapped around.

Feeling a whirl of emotions then, joy so much joy for finally finding a summoner, anger at others for not keeping the balance, Fear of rejection, and a strange sense of satisfaction.

The emotions were suddenly stopped and Naruto felt some gratefulness for that. With an almost audible snap he felt something connect in his mind.

_"The first time is always the most…intense."_

_"Owwwwwww my head hurts even worse now."_

She laughed at that before saying with some amusement in her voice

_"Put me on Naruto underneath your clothes to avoid the questions of the villagers and go find one of your…training ground correct…yes I will show you how to use your power. "_

_What kind of power are yo-_

The lights suddenly flickered off the power out.

"Mother fucker, I'm going to kill my Kami damm land lord and do more than just that I will fucking destor-"

"Calm down Naruto."

Feeling a sense of peace all of a sudden Naruto fell back on the floor…looking around him in some shock he saw…. Pieces of ice forming everywhere, the melted ice near the now destroyed piece of paper was all over the floor now…yet he felt nothing.

Looking over at his arm his eyes widen in shock…there was ice all over it…yet he felt strangely warm

_"This is what I was trying to warn you Naruto go boil some hot water I know you keep matches here somewhere, then carefully put it on your arm make sure not to burn yourself…and hurry I would rather you not lose an arm."_

Naruto blinked rapidly before almost running to do what she said his left arm weighing him down…she began to explain as he did that.

"Because you are **my** summoner you do not feel cold..at all but you are still humane you can still die from it…right now that passive power is a weakness but could also be very helpful, in cold climates you can keep on going for days on end until your body collapses…that is why you must be careful with my power."

There was a strange possessiveness in the, my part of the sentence, Naruto noticed as he was walking around trying to find where he hid his matches.

_"Right now your emotions are your enemy Naruto, with them you could freeze your allies if you get angry, you must learn how to control that and your emotions."_

Naruto sighed a bit at that using his stove to start a small fire having water to boil over it.

_"You do realize that's the opposite of my personality."_

_"I do….I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do it, now get a move on to that training ground after you're done besides you're not going to get any sleep tonight anyways."_

_"And leave the mess we will clean it up latter…once your landlord decides to turn back on the lights."_

_"I'm on it."_

* * *

**Cool we done here, killer, now review or whatever tell me if you like it…or not be that person,**

**Feed my ego…..what **


	2. change

**An: wow so well received haa o well enjoy this new chapter considering the fact that I just can't keep my mind down.**

**This idea just came to me and I hope you like it and since I forgot to do it my last chapter ill do it know**

**I own nothing of Naruto or anything else…just the clothes on my back….and the text and plot…so no stealing…ahha if I owned Naruto id be rich.**

**I really should be studying for my history test…..but o well that is life enjoy.**

"_Heroes and villains fear for the judgment has begun, the balance is broken, Kami save your souls."_

* * *

_Okay let's recap here because I'm not sure if you all understand what's happening. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, musician, artist, considered to be a super pervert,..o and I happen to be a trained killer and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune strongest demon in existence._

…_but that's not important at all._

_The biggest thing is the fact that I'm a summoner…summoners are not supposed to exist they are suppose to sleep with the fishes._

_Get my drift. _

_Shiva one of the strongest summons left in existence finds me._

_I still wonder if she regretted that. _

_Summoner chronicles- day 2 story of Naruto Uzumaki last summoner. _

* * *

Naruto looked at training ground seven with a small smile on his face. He loved this training ground always so peaceful, a little stream over in the corner large enough woods to hide in after pranks.

…and the fact that some Kunoichi would come here to bath away from all the perverts' didn't matter…at all

….who was he fooling.

Shaking his head and snapping his mind back into current day he looked around a bit more carefully…this training ground hadn't been used recently…which was insanely good.

Shrugging his head a bit more he felt his left arm some more…wrapped up in some bandages…that were hot might he add…hurt him but he had a feeling that Shiva was only amused.

Evil blue summon that she was.

Shaking his head he felt Shiva awaken from her…nap was that the right term…well whatever it was she was paying far more attention.

"_I suppose we should start at the beginning…you will be learning magic as your kind calls it before anything else.__ "_

He was about to say that magic didn't exist before shutting his mouth…if it did exist then it did…

…see how accepting he was becoming.

"_Take me out and set me on the ground If you would Naruto. "_

Naruto did as told blinking as within seconds she repapered. As she was before in all of her blue glory.

"Where to begin…magic is…chaotic on both ends. There is light and dark magic commonly referred to as white and black."

Naruto nodded paying attention…this did seem important after all.

"Well magic is all about one thing balance. Think about it like this if you use some black magic against an enemy you gain some of their life, and at the opposite end there is white."

"Using white will have you lose life only slightly however."

"wait wouldn't someone just want to use dark magic then?"

"Yes and no, your body can only go so far before it breaks down and rejects the soul, and besides if you use to much of either side and upset the balance to much…he comes after you…of course that takes centauries in order to do bu-

"who the hell are you talking about, who would come after me?"

"I knew you were going to ask that question, the person that would come after you would be, in your language the Shinigami or" 

"The god of death" said Naruto his face palling slightly.

"Yes now you know why balance of self is so important…but it takes years almost a century of using it every day and never using white magic to ever reach that level."

"Of course there is also another major disadvantage, the power you have now chakra I believe you call it…will be split, you will have chakra still but a lot less amount of it, I would say around 75 percent of it would be gone converted into manna.…"

"Are you still sure you wish to learn?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate "yes."

"Good, but right now the best thing for you to learn Is dark magic something to defend yourself or at least aid in running away, after you get a handle on that we will go over to white magic to even out the balance."

Naruto nodded at that smiling softly though still worried he felt a hell of a lot better with Shiva's reassurance.

….well mostly.

So where do I begin. Shiva looked over at the lake with a smile on her face…Naruto had a bad feeling about that.

* * *

"Stop looking down if you do that you lose your balance."' 

Naruto grumbled a that tempted to just say fuck it and leave…but he couldn't this was suppose to unlock his manna somehow…he had to stand perfectly still on a black of ice constantly moving by the waves and slowly melting away….ya stand perfectly still…

…he was fairly certain it was impossible.

Suddenly it began to melt a hell of a lot faster causing Naruto to lose his balance…

And then of course a wave came to join the party…Yay.

He as most would ended up falling in the water. Swimming his way back to the block of ice…conveniently rebuilt and thick. He got back on, and he also glared slightly at Shiva…but not with much venom…

…much, that water was hot.

Deciding to do something differently he sat down on the ice smirking ha take that Ice Queen. Then the block began to melt even faster…

…he hated is life sometimes. Standing up again he was forced to move when a giant wave came…a giant one…in a small river….that was obviously her work.

Seeing the giant wave come at him fast Naruto reacted without thinking bracing his left against the water he let the wave come at him and pass him by the block of ice with it.

Looking down he blinked in surprise when he saw ice was formed beneath him supporting his legs all the way up to his ankles…

Strangely feeling tired the ice melt within seconds until he fell into the small river. Swimming out with some of the last of his strength he collapsed next to Shiva who smiled happily.

"See I knew you could do it."

"As I slowly die."

She laughed at that before saying "get up we still have work to do, now we need to work on your endurance and your power well get to the point where you can stop the wave don't you worry one bit a that…"

"Besides assigning impossible tasks to unlock manna is always the first step."

Naruto started to cuss up a storm as Shiva smiled even wider.

"I knew you cared now get right back to it why don't you."

Naruto sighed before getting up and walking back over to the water…today was going to be longgggggg.

* * *

"No absolutely not no summoner is ever going to wear something as stupid as that eyesore."

"Orange is an amazingness color and this is not that much of an eyesore….okay so it kind of is so what I like it."

She looked at it sighed and with a touch it froze and turn to ice…blinking once Naruto went to his closet and pulled out another one…

Shiva was about to scream.

Looking over at the closet she really looked like she was going to scream.

Ice began to form around her just little crystals…but it was enough for Naruto to know to hurry it up.

After a few seconds of throwing everything in a pile he Finlay found some clothes….that were acceptable.

A simple plain black shirt, along with the same pants….simple but hey It fit.

Shiva sighed softly before saying "acceptable if nothing else now hurry along if your late to something this important ill make you do the ice balance exercise upside down."

Naruto hurried right along dressing very fast grabbing a bowl of ramen where you heat up and go he ran with it outside…stopped turned around grabbed Shiva, then grabbed chopsticks and ran back out a smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he saw the people glare at him…he was really tired of dealing with that crap. Feeling a comforting pulse and a soothing emotion from Shiva he smiled softly, he already had one person to accept him….truly he didn't need more.

Shaking his head at the thought he continued down the street ignoring booth the glares and curies stares…he was used to them after all.

* * *

As he entered the school for the last time he was so tempted to burst out into laughter…

…his clock was wrong he was early by about an hour…

He could feel Shiva's annoyance at that and he was sure she could feel his amusement.

…cause it was fucking funny.

Laughing to himself even more he went to sit in his usual spot near the front close to window…where Sasuke would sit behind him…probably because Naruto didn't ask him serious questions…

…it was complicated.

Looking up he saw as Hinata the girl with a crush on him came in. o he knew about the crush…but honestly he didn't even know her past her name and what family she belonged to…

…that and she was related to the Hyuga…ya it just wasn't happening…that and her stutter…

But she had one nice pair of-

Forcibly closing that thought before Shiva could hear it he laughed a bit to himself deciding to look…anywhere as long as it was away…especially from her fir-

See there he went again.

Shaking his head at that (he seemed to be doing that often now) he waited….and waited.

This was going to be awhile.

* * *

"_So let me get this straight almost all of your summoners have saved the world or had a major role to play in it."_

"_Yes all of them acutely…they were all good people, all strong some strong in their own way, even one of my summoners had to fight me and won…don't ask why if I start telling you that story we are going to be here for the next six months."_

"_Maybe later then?"_

"_Maybe but for now pay attention someone is trying to get your intention, and I think they are insulting you so don't turn them into a block of ice."_

"_Yes mother."_

He could hear her laughter and definitely feel her amusement.

"So why are you here dead-last" Looking up he saw…Kiba huu while they weren't friends they avoided making fun of each other. Looking over at Sakura he saw why…he was fooled by a pretty face.

Why did he ever like her I mean her hair, her forehead…well it wasn't bad but, her personality was terrible.

But she had one fine a-

he closed that thought again….he hated himself sometimes.

Paying attention back to Kiba he shrugged…

….that was it.

Kiba was angry that much was certain especially considering that the 'dead-last' insulted him. Then again he had no one to blame but himself for the worst grade in the class thing.

"Leave him alone mutt boy." This time it was Sasuke who spoke….did Sasuke just stand up for him…he was tempted to look outside and make sure the sky wasn't falling.

Kiba looked offended but he backed down, he knew who was the 'alpha'. Looking over at Sasuke he saw him shrug before saying in a low mummer.

"You are the dobe the worst student, I am the rookie of the year the best, they are going to put us on the same team…that and you seem…different, if you're willing to work with me ill do the same to you."

Naruto blinked his mind just stopping before rebooting as he nodded his head. "_Must have been the longest string of words he has said in over a year."_

"Ya I'll be civil to you and work with you…doesn't mean I like you bastred," said Naruto a slight grin on his face.

Sasuke shrugged and muttered out "dobe" but there was a lack of venom in it...well mostly at any rate.

Shrugging slightly to himself Naruto went back to talking to Shiva…about basically anything that entered his mind…

And it had only been half an hour.

* * *

Iruka finally got in with some surprise on his face…all of his students were here early…that was nice…and creepy…you think he would get used to it by now.

Looking at all of them with some pride he started listing the teams a small frown on his face…most wouldn't pass…that upset him his students were not supposed to fail. Shrugging slightly he went straight back to reading names.

* * *

"_Wait, wait, wait your saying that this girl could control all the elements like more than just fire when she was bound to Ifrit but also ice and all the other elements." _

"_Yes, I am and I will teach you to do the same right now your main is ice and it always will be you will always be stronger at ice so learning for example thunder or fire spells will be hard on you…ill teach them to you but you might want to really on your Chakra more than anything else when it evolves other elements."_

"_O yes use the chakra that I barely have left."_

"_Be nice besides you willing made that choice you already regretting it?"_

"_Never….no you gave me strength, your helping me find my purpose….so no I don't regret anything and I don't think I ever will."_

He could feel Shiva's happiness at that as she said_ "thank you Naruto that means a lot to me….now pay attention I believe your team is coming up"._

Team 7: "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, you Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. "

As all of the teams were picked up one by one…some by some Jounin that he recognized and others by some not ones that he did.

Of course when a women came bursting into the window and basically kidnapping Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji…Iruka didn't even look surprised he actually just kept on reading a report as he waited.

"_What just happened."_

"_I have no fucking clue….and I relay don't want to know either."_

* * *

Two hours….two fucking hours….he was going to kill someone. Hell even Sasuke began to pace after a while some anger in his eyes. Sakura was even pissed he saw her setting up some sort of elaborate trap….or tired to it back fired and hit her on the forehead…and now she had a red spot on her forehead.

…but he was too busy being angry to be amused. It was only because of Shiva that he hadn't freaked out and started to freeze the classroom….though he did notice that the underside of the table that he was holding onto was frozen solid.

….yes this was not going to end well…at all.

Finally a man came in, silver hair, downcast eye the other hidden behind his head band, a face mask to well cover his face, porn…good expensive porn with a very good plot line…that was one of Narutos favorites actually, and an altogether lazy walk.

But underneath all that he could feel it, a lot of power there just waiting for the wrong person to piss him off…need to be careful around this one. It seemed that everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Kakashi seemed to smile it was rather hard to tell with the mask on as he said, "well come on kiddies meet me in training ground 7 within 12 minutes be late and I will more then likely strand you on an island with no supplies,"

"Ja-Nee" and with that he just puffed into smoke. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

Naruto was already running.

* * *

Kakashi watched as they arrived one by one, the first was Sasuke Uchiha which was to be expected his light frame was perfect for running, hot on his heels however was Naruto Uzumaki he did not expect that at all.

From what he knew Naruto wasn't in good physical condition basically starving his body of its essential needs either because of ignorance or that its cheep…he almost shuddered at the thought of how hard it was for the kid to complete any kind of obstacle course and if the kid broke a bone….well with this Genin team thing that was going he should get some more money and be able to finally buy some good healthy food.

And if the team didn't pass well he would just buy food for the kid. After all he did hold back a giant evil fox demon just by breathing it was a good thing to try and help the kid…

…and keeping him alive was a priority as well.

At exactly 11 Minutes and 49 seconds the third and final one Sakura came in…breathing hard…well it was impressive for a fan girl to even make that…very impressive a bit of hope at any rate this should work out well…he hoped…again with that word.

"_Hmm lest have them work on it why don't we."_

"Good your all here, I don't have much to say besides this my name is Kakashi, I don't want a Genin team at all and I will do everything in my power to fail each and every one of you, and don't give me that look this is to decide who will be the elite of the shinobi class and who will be the 'average Joe', understand."

Without giving them a chance to respond he said "now why don't we introduce ourselves I would at least like to know who I'm failing…o and talk about likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams you will more then likely be on the same failure team anyways. "

Naruto felt some stirring of anger but he looked at it logically, the Jounin was more then likely a field worker than anything else, he worked hard away from Konoha so why would he want some fresh meet to train.

….this was going just smoothly can't you tell.

* * *

**There it is done finally ya a new chapter out you all happy, of course you are and hey 3000 words for one chapter hell ya I am so getting better at this. **

**About the adding other summons…maybe….actually I know the answer doesn't mean I'm' going to tell you read and find out.**

**Peace out girl scouts.**


End file.
